


Morning Goodbye

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: Morning goodbye: 28th of August episode…(an explanation for Aaron’s hoarse voice)





	Morning Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> come join me at @7amlecturerambles

Aaron was just emerging from the en-suite, damp boxers clinging to his thighs, a trail of stream licking at his heels, just as Robert was stomping up the stairs with a basket of laundry in hand.

He drops the basket on the bed with an exaggerated huff, “There, now you actually have clothes to wear to Ireland. God knows you would just wear the same clothes until you got back if it were up to you.”

“Well, it might make Sandra send us home earlier…”

“Doubt it. Oh, and thanks for all your help by the way, since it was your clothes.”

“You’re better at the washing than me anyway,” Aaron counters with a smug smirk, loving the wind up session. “And consider it payback for not coming with us.”

“I told you why Aaron, you want a home to come back to, don’t ya?”

“Yeah…” Aaron saunters over to the bed, where Robert’s got his hands on his hips, his trackies slung down low, the dips there exposed slightly, “but I also want to sleep with my husband.”

“Hmmm,” Robert playfully pretends to contemplate the conundrum, “well then, we better make the best of the time we have, then don’t we?”

Aaron quirks and eyebrow at the proposition and moves into Robert’s orbit, his bare chest a hairsbreadth away from Robert’s clothed one, “You better kiss me then…”

And Robert, being a man not to waste an opportunity, fiercely captures Aaron’s lips, while Aaron fists Robert’s t-shirt. Robert bites at Aaron’s bottom lip, licking over it tenderly when he releases. Aaron licks the back of Robert’s teeth, tangling their tongues together in frenzy, trying to taste the coffee that Robert had that morning, still lingering…

Robert snakes his hands away from where they were gripping Aaron’s biceps down to his boxers, sliding his fingers past the waistband before Aaron backs away, leaving Robert puzzled at the loss of heat from Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron doesn’t move his face far from Robert’s, his breath still tickling Robert’s face, “I thought this was you making it up to me…so we do it my way,” Aaron breathes.

Robert doesn’t need to say anything, just lets the moment of Aaron pushing him into a sitting position on the foot of the bed, pushing his shirt up and over his head, making Robert’s skin prick up at the sensation.

Aaron leans over Robert’s lap, and bends down to start lapping, kissing; nipping over his neck and now exposed shoulders…tracing freckles all the way down to his chest, swirling his tongue around his nipple before continuing his path of kisses all the way down his stomach, Robert holding his breath at the sensation of Aaron’s mouth, the wet patches now starting to dry cool over his quickly heated skin.

Aaron gets down to his knees in front of Robert, hooking his two index fingers into the waistband of Robert’s trackies, pulling them over his seated lap (the awkwardness of the task completely forgotten by the hungry look in Aaron’s eyes…practically black with pure lust.)

With the track pants thrown to the other side of the room with complete abandon, Aaron slides his hands up and down Robert’s bare thighs, all the while keeping perfect eye contact with his love-drunk husband. In a slow, measured movement and with a squeeze of the thighs, Aaron blows a hot breath over Robert’s cock, already hard and leaking, causing Robert to hiss above him, holding his bottom lip between his teeth.

Aaron smiles at the reaction, and repeats over and over again, just hot breaths over the entire length of Robert’s straining erection, until Robert starts to moan with complete abandon, a hand coming to squeeze Aaron’s.

Satisfied with his work, Aaron doesn’t waste any more time, and begins to softly lick over the head, licking up drops of pre-cum that have beaded there, enjoying his husband’s taste like a lollipop. He then takes Robert’s cock in his hand, the other still petting at Robert’s leg, stirring the soft, blonde, barely-there hairs, and licks up the entirety of his length, swirling his tongue around the head once more before taking the whole thing in this mouth.

Robert groans and falls back onto the bed, his body no longer mustering up the energy to sit upright as Aaron continues his performance, Robert feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of Aaron’s throat. The heat, Aaron’s soft mouth, his plump lips making him high.

Aaron slides his free hand all the way up Robert’s thighs, fingertips skirting the flesh, until he reaches Robert’s balls, cupping them softly, then giving them a squeeze intermittent between almost completely pulling off and bobbing his head back down to take Robert’s full length once again.

The sensations of the moment, the complete sin that scorches Aaron’s eyes as he performs is all too much for Robert to take, getting so lost in the moment that he comes without warning, grabbing at the back of Aaron’s head, Aaron taking the full brunt of his load…swallowing it all.

When Aaron pulls off, his mouth is slick with spit and come, his lips swollen and red. There is a bit of shine painting is chin, and a sly smile gracing his face. He crawls over Robert’s spent frame, hovering over him on the bed, his arms bracketing Robert’s body, his nose touching Roberts…

“You sure you don’t want to come with me now…”


End file.
